Domination
by Alice280
Summary: Oneshot. Michiru and Yomi at the after party in episode 3 without the Chairperson interupting them. Yuri only, read at your own risk! haha!


**YURI**: this is a complete girl on girl fanfiction, don't read unless you're ready for it

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me but to the anime itself. Oh, and this anime doesn't belong to me either, enough said.

Alice

Koyomi (Yomi) + Michiru

Setting: scene at the "after party" in episode 3 without the Chairperson intervening.

"Koyomi-san! Stop it! Please stop! What are you – ah!" Yomi's hand found its way to her left breast, kneading and pinching it, sending small shocks up and down her tiny form.

"Koyomi? I told you, my name is Yomi. Koyomi is just a tenant." She slipped her other hand deeper into Michiru's shorts, squeezing and touching everything she could along the way. _Hmm, she's got a lot of spirit for such a shrimp, this could be fun. Her ass feels so soft and her breasts fit perfectly in my hand, she's growing well, I can't wait to devour her._

_What do I do?! I can't stop her! If I try and use force, I might hurt Koyomi._ "Koyomi, stop right now or I'll scream!"

_She's so damn cute with that angry face. "_Go on, scream your lungs out, but that won't do you any good."

"Oh? And why not?!" _She's trying to mess with me, don't fall for – ah! Why does this feel so… good? _Yomi's hand moved to the front of her underwear, stroking her through it. Every time she hit a certain spot, her body couldn't help but twitch in response. Her underwear was starting to feel wet.

"These walls are very thick and the others are too far away to hear your shouts. You can't escape." _And it feels like you don't want to escape. _"My, my, someone's a bit damp. Let me help you out of these wet clothes."

"No, stop, don't!" Her body was starting to give in. Yomi grasped both sides of Michiru's shirt and removed it in one motion.

"Shall we continue?" It was like she was trying to taste every part of her body she could get her mouth on. She started at her neck, kissing and nibbling her way up to her ears. She sucked on her earlobes, using her tongue to flick them back and forth.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling so… elated? _

She moved down to her collarbone, licking then nibbling on it lightly causing the small girl to squirm a little beneath her.

_Ho ho, weak point number one. Is she still trying to resist me? Hmm, that won't be a problem much longer. _

She lowered herself even further to her breasts. She licked and bit everywhere except for her nipples, the girl was starting to breath heavily. She had stopped resisting her touches. _She's starting to enjoy this. _She needed one final test though before she knew for sure that she was under her control. She licked her nipple.

Michiru couldn't suppress the surprised gasp to escape her lips. _Oh God! I can't -! I can't anymore!_ She grasped Yomi's head with both hands and pulled her closer to her breasts, concentrating on nothing but the feeling of Yomi's tongue flicking her nipples.

She started to suck, earning a low, feminine moan from her lover. The sound made her tremble with excitement. _Weak point number two._ She nipped at her breasts, getting sharp intakes of breath and moans of pain and pleasure from her. But this wasn't enough.

_I want… more… more!_

"Yomi… please…" she whined.

That was all that she needed to hear. Her name, she had finally called her by her name.

She smiled. "As you wish, my Chiruchiru." Moving her head downward, she reached her bellybutton. Delving her tongue into it, swirling around as deep as she could. Michiru continued to wriggle under her tortures. She couldn't help but laugh at her struggles.

"Ha ha ha, now, how should I devour you? Shall I eat you slowly, torturing you till the breaking point and finally granting you your release? Or, shall I ravish you, taking you in one fell swoop? Or –"

"Yomi-san! Please!" She cried out in desperation, her breaths coming out shallow, her cheeks flushed, she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted her to take her right there; the pressure in her lower area was building, she needed release.

"Tut tut tut, such rudeness towards your sempai. I think I'll do it my way then."

She slowly, painstakingly slid off Michiru's shorts. The crotch of them was soaked through with Michiru's juices; her scent was beginning to fill the air. She looked down at her prey. She was covered in sweat. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her mouth open, her eyes shut tight, her hands fiercely gripped the sheets strewn around them, her legs bent at the knee but wide open, expecting. She could feel the desire and lust seeping out of her tiny body, it made her even hornier than she already was. Only one word came to mind with this delectable feast spread in front of her…

_Delicious._

She grabbed her panties at the crotch roughly and pulled them off with great force, tearing them along the way. Neither cared. She lowered her head until she was eye level with Michiru's sex, she was already starting to cum a little.

She couldn't help but smirk, thinking she caused this reaction.

And then she began. She first gave her one long lick, causing Michiru's whole body to twitch and her mouth to issue forth a deep moan filled with pleasure. She carefully moved her folds with her tongue, going as slowly as possible, stroking every now and then with her tongue making the girl moan even loader. She was searching for something. She knew she had found it when she heard a sharp intake of breath and saw her eyes shoot open.

_Found you._

She latched onto the little bundle of nerves and proceeded to suck long and hard. The girl's shouts became more primal, her hips bucking, wanting more.

Using one hand, she held her hips down. Using the other, she stuck one finger inside her fast and hard, breaking her barrier without a thought. The girl cried out in both pain and pleasure. Her hands flying to the older woman's head bringing her even closer to her center. She pumped her finger in and out of her slow at first, getting a pace started, and then gradually speeding up. With each finger added, she earned louder cries from her prey. It was becoming more difficult to hold her down; she was going to come soon.

Right as Michiru was about to reach her climax, Yomi stopped. Michiru's eyes shot open.

"Yomi… pant… please… pant…"

"Say 'Please Master' or I may just have to –"

"Please Master, finish me!" Desperation and desire dripping from her voice.

"I suppose that'll do." And with that she latched onto her little pebble with her teeth and drove four fingers into her at once. She screamed in surprise and pleasure. Pumping them in and out, it only took a minute before she came all over her hand, shouting Yomi's name into the night.

Her body trembled all over, Yomi merely observing her as she licked her fingers clean of her juices, a small smirk on her face, satisfied at her work.

It took a few minutes for the glazed look in Michiru's eyes to go away. She blinked a few times; her breathing was still a little off. She looked at Yomi.

"Um… I… We… it's just –"

"Tomorrow night, 11:00, my room, and don't be late. You won't like me when I'm pissed."

She had no chance to react. Before she knew it Yomi's face was in front of hers, her tongue assaulting her mouth, dominating her tongue with shier force and power.

_Before this would have scared me, now… why am I getting so… turned on?_

It was hot, it felt like an eternity, yet it was only an instant before she pulled away as quickly as she came. She glanced into her eyes. _She's just too easy, but that's what makes it fun._

Turning, she walked towards the door, stopping just short of it she turned her head slightly and said in a deep, lust-filled voice, "And bring some whipped cream with you, I like toppings on my dessert."

With that, she left Michiru sitting there, naked, with a blank look on her face.

Reality dawned on her. "Wait, did she just say whipped cream?!" She got even hotter just thinking about the possibilities. She shook her head a few times to clear it. _Just what have I gotten myself into?_

Yeah, that's the end. I kept putting off writing a story for the longest time, but today I finally got up the courage to do it. This is my first so please be nice in the reviews, opinions and ways for me to improve are welcome though. Thanks and please review!

Alice


End file.
